character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Metal875/Mario's Feats Compilation 2
This is a compilation of all of Mario's feats from all games listed below. Some are going to be blank—don't mind those too much. This is for fun and to determine what feats are most consistent for Mario. Only speed feats will be documented. Also, the list will be mostly restricted to games where Mario actually plays a prominent role. Thus, the Luigi's Mansion games nor Wario games will appear. Another thing about this list is that it'll ignore any continuity at all... Thus, each game will be treated as the start of the franchise, no past installments there to influence feats. A way this solves a couple things is making nobody past Super Paper Mario scale to Paper Mario in that game. Or, how RPG enemies after Culex are tougher, so would scale to his speed. Scaling will only be allowed within that same game. Obviously this isn't how I scale my Mario profiles, but it's a good way to draw out the actual feats of each game. This is a "sequel" of sorts to this blog. 'List of Games' '2-D Platformers' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' '3-D Platformers' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' 'Mario & Luigi Series' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' 'Paper Mario Series' *''Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' 'Mario Party Series' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party 9'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' 'Miscellaneous Spin-Offs' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' 'Miscellaneous RPGs' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' 'Feats From Those Games' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Super Mario Land'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Can keep up with Tatanga, who traveled interstellar distances from deep space in a very short amount of time, or "suddenly." *''New Super Mario Bros.'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively Hypersonic' ****His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Super Mario 64'' **'All Speeds' ***'Supersonic' ****Beat Koopa the Quick in a race, who could run at Mach 1. Mario was so much faster than him, that he describes him as a blur. **'All Speeds' ***'Infinite' ****In Tick Tock Clock, the progression of time is dependent on when you enter the world. Entering at 12 o'clock stops time completely, yet Mario can still move freely in this state. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' **'All Speeds' ***'Infinite' ****Can move within the dimensional rift between each Secret Level. These aren't pre-destined rifts, either, as Shadow Mario left and never appeared in the Secret Level with Mario. With that said, this must have been a white, empty rift that Mario and Shadow Mario moved through on their own. The background moving was only because the two Marios were moving, evidenced by their blurs, so this was indeed an empty rift. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Keeps up with Bowser. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. This makes Mario 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' **'Reaction Speed' ***'Massively Hypersonic' ****Dodged Cackletta's lightning. **'All Speeds' ***'Sub-Relativistic' ****Far superior to E. Gadd, who walked overseas and over hills in three seconds when he smelt the aroma of BeanBean Coffee. The distance from Europe to North America is 4,178 miles, and traveling that in three seconds is Mach 6,534.343277. It should also be noted that Elvin walked that distance, so in general, he's far faster when exerting himself, which would put him into this level of speed. And then, Mario is far superior to Elvin at his highest, which easily puts Mario into this level of speed. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' **'Reaction Speed' ***'Relativistic+' ****Can dodge lasers. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' **'All Speeds' ***'FTL' ****Outran Giant Bowser, who escaped a black hole. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively Hypersonic+' ****Ran the Earth's circumference in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781. **'Reaction Speed & Combat Speed' ***'Sub-Relativistic' ****Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL' ****Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who could jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame. **'All Speeds' ***'Infinite' ****Had his speed complimented by the Zeekeeper, and can also keep up with him and Giant Dreamy Luigi, as well as characters equal to or faster than Zeekeeper. Zeekeeper can tear a dimensional rift. Rifts are, by definition, absent of time and space. Zeekeeper is fully capable of moving inside of them, which gives him infinite speed. And as said, Mario definitely scales to this. *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Far superior to Lord Crump, who returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon, within, at absolute worst, a few hours. *''Super Paper Mario'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Swam past a sea of stars in Chapter 4, which is the equivalent of swimming several thousands of lightyears. **'All Speeds' ***'Immeasurable' ****The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Mario could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4-D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axes of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Mario moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed. Not only all of this, but by being 11-dimensional in this game, Mario is naturally transcendental to a normal space-time continuum. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds. *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' **'All Speeds' ***'FTL' ****Outspeeds Bowser, who resists this black hole until he's defeated. **'All Speeds' ***'Immeasurable' ****Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Mario must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Mario fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Mario accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser. *''Mario Party 6'' **'All Speeds' ***'FTL+' ****Can successfully escape a black hole. Now, while there's lightning, meteorites and enemies being pulled in, there's also red strands of light fighting against the black hole, and losing '''badly. This not only proves that Mario is behind the event horizon, but that he's way faster than light. *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' **'''All Speeds ***'FTL' ****Keeps up with Bowser. Both Mario and Bowser are [https://youtu.be/8pgqXIv-tbw?t=1m47s completely unaffected by a powerful quasar below them.] Bowser is only sucked in once he's defeated. *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party 9'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Fought Bowser and Bowser Junior, who kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+. ****Outspeeds Bowser, who is completely unaffected by the black hole behind them, which is pulling in entire planets in seconds from distances equating to solar systems. This would mean it's pulling in things at speeds greater than 30,000x FTL, and Bowser is acting as if this thing isn't even there. *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Mario Kart 7'' **'Reaction Speed & Combat Speed' ***'Relativistic+' ****Reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed. *''Mario Sports Mix'' **'All Speeds' ***'Sub-Relativistic+' ****Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Mario moving at all is still around this level of speed. **'Reaction Speed' ***'Relativistic+' ****Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' **'All Speeds' ***'Infinite' ****Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. It's actually stated in the Japanese version he was within a dimensional rift, and those are, by definition, devoid of time and space. Furthermore, he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which all qualifies for infinite speed. *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' 'Miscellaneous (comics, shows, etc.)' *'Comics' **'Reaction Speed' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Traveled inter-planetary distances in seconds. 'Final Tally' Movement Speed Supersonic: 1 Massively Hypersonic: 1 Massively Hypersonic+: 1 Sub-Relativistic: 1 Sub-Relativistic+: 1 FTL: 3 FTL+: 1 Massively FTL: 1 Massively FTL+: 8 Infinite: 4 Immeasurable: 2 Reaction Speed Supersonic: 1 Massively Hypersonic: 2 Massively Hypersonic+: 1 Sub-Relativistic: 2 Sub-Relativistic+: 1 Relativistic+: 3 FTL: 3 FTL+: 1 Massively FTL: 1 Massively FTL+: 9 Infinite: 4 Immeasurable: 2 Combat Speed Supersonic: 1 Massively Hypersonic: 1 Massively Hypersonic+: 1 Sub-Relativistic: 2 Sub-Relativistic+: 1 Relativistic+: 1 FTL: 3 FTL+: 1 Massively FTL: 1 Massively FTL+: 8 Infinite: 4 Immeasurable: 2 'Conclusion' As things currently stand, Mario's most consistent feats are Massively FTL+, and pretty handily. If it weren't for that tier, Mario could be placed at Infinite, FTL or Sub-Relativistic. Most likely Infinite. After that, any other feat works fine and dandy. Category:Blog posts Category:Metal875